


Day Twelve: Unwrapping Presents

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s 5:00 on the day after this was supposed to be posted but it’s my first day off for winter break from school and I was super tired last night so I’m going to try and make this really good for you guys to make up for it. It takes kind of a sappy turn at the end, but I think it’s kind of cute.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Twelve: Unwrapping Presents

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 5:00 on the day after this was supposed to be posted but it’s my first day off for winter break from school and I was super tired last night so I’m going to try and make this really good for you guys to make up for it. It takes kind of a sappy turn at the end, but I think it’s kind of cute.

"Zayn, wake up." Zayn slowly surfaces out of a deep sleep and a very interesting dream to the sound of Niall trying to get him to wake up. He peeks an eye open to look at the clock. 7:32 a.m.

"Nnnnnnnnnn." Zayn groans.

"Zayn! Come on. It’s Christmas!" Niall says, shaking Zayn a little bit to wake him up more.

"Nnnnnnnnnn." Zayn groans again, louder this time. He’s most eloquent in the mornings.

"If you don’t wake up, I’m going to put my cold hands on your dick."

"Okay, okay. I’m up." Niall looks delighted. He gets off the bed and walks out of their bedroom.

"Don’t just say that to get me to go away and then close your eyes and go back to sleep! I’m gonna go stick my hands on the freezer just in case!" Niall calls from the hallway, his voice getting farther and farther away. Zayn thinks that it’s probably in his best interests to get up now because he doesn’t want Niall to put his freezer hands anywhere on his body, especially not his dick.  
So Zayn sits up and puts his bare feet on the floor, hissing through his teeth when he finds that the floor is fucking cold. He can’t see his (or Niall’s) slippers or any of his (or Niall’s) socks within reaching distance, so he decides to just deal with it and put his cold toes on Niall later as punishment for waking him up this early.

He stretches, probably too many joints popping for someone as young as he is, and shuffles to the kitchen where he can already smell that Niall is making breakfast.

Niall is standing at the stove, pushing something around in a frying pan. It looks like eggs, but Zayn can never be sure with Niall. He likes to experiment with his cooking.

Zayn wraps his arms around Niall from behind, putting his cold hands anywhere and everywhere that he can reach. They don’t stay cold for long, though, between Niall’s natural warmth and the steam coming up from the frying pan.

"Good morning," Zayn says, kissing Niall on the cheek.

"Good morning," Niall replies, bending back and turning his face so he can kiss Zayn properly.

"What are you making?" Zayn asks, because from here it definitely looks like eggs, but he could still be wrong.

"Eggs," Niall says, and Zayn internally sighs in relief. Not that he doesn’t like it when Niall makes new stuff, it’s just that breakfast is something that shouldn’t be messed with, in his opinion.

"Is that all?" Zayn asks, moving from behind Niall to get a mug from the cupboard to make tea.

Niall doesn’t say anything and Zayn looks at him. When he does, he smiles, because Niall is making a face at him, like “of course that isn’t all do you even know me I can eat as much as five normal people in one sitting”

Zayn realizes it was a stupid question, then asks, “Full English, then?” and Niall nods. Zayn makes his tea and leans against the counter, helping Niall whenever he can and getting out of the way when necessary.

An hour later, they’re finished eating, both too full to move.

"But what about presents?" Zayn asks, and Niall jumps up faster than anyone ever should after eating that much food.

"Come on, Zayn!" Niall says, grabbing Zayn’s hand and pulling him up from his chair, echoing himself from earlier that morning. "I got you something you’re gonna love!"

"There’s nothing I love more than you," Zayn says, pulling Niall into him and giving him a kiss before letting Niall lead him into the living room and sitting him down in front of the tree.

"Can’t we just sit on the couch?" Zayn asks, but Niall shushes him and hands him his presents.

"You go first," Niall says, then, when Zayn reaches for the box closest to him, Niall says, "Not that one!"

"Why not?"

"I want you to open that one last."

"Okay," Zayn says, then, at the look on Niall’s face when he reaches for a different one, "Which one do you want me to open first?"

"That one," Niall says, pointing to the one farthest away from Zayn.

"You’re crazy, you know that?" Zayn says, leaning over to reach the box.

"Yes, and that’s why you love me."

Zayn smiles and tears into the paper. His smile quickly turns into a look of confusion when he sees that Niall got him their own autobiography.

"Niall, why did you get me this?" he asks, knowing that there’s a good reason that will make sense because Niall sometimes does things that don’t make sense at all until he explains them.

"You said you didn’t have it during some interview, and I’d already bought one when they gave me one for free, so I figured I’d give it to you. Look inside!" Zayn does and might tear up a little bit when he sees what Niall has written in the front cover.

"To my biggest fan," he reads aloud. "I love you more than words can ever say and I can’t wait to take on the world with you and our three best friends. I love you, Zayn. Love, Niall." He takes a second to compose himself, because that really was sweet and unnecessary, then hugs Niall super tightly.

"Thank you. I love it. I’m gonna read it every night even though I already know what everybody said because I was there when everything was recorded."

"I’m glad you like it," Niall says. "Can I open a present now?"

"Yeah! Sure," Zayn says, letting go of Niall and putting the book down, then changing his mind and setting it in his lap.

Niall reaches for the biggest box, of course, and tears into the paper like a child would. Niall’s love for Christmas will never cease to amaze Zayn, no matter how long they’re together.

"No way!" Niall exclaims, pulling his present out of the box. It’s a cardboard standee of Zayn.

"What’s this for?" he asks, and Zayn shrugs.

"You said all you wanted for Christmas was me, so that’s what I got you."

Niall almost hurts himself getting to Zayn to wrap him in a hug. “I love it, and I love you.” Niall says, kissing Zayn. The kiss gets deeper and it may take them three hours to open all of their presents because they keep getting distracted.


End file.
